Temporada Uno (Legacies)
Nota: Únicamente los personajes confirmados están en la lista, las especulaciones sobre los actores que regresan sin una fuente válida SERÁ ELIMINADO así que NO añadir a ningún actor hasta que esté confirmado. La primera temporada de fue anunciada el 11 de mayo de 2018.http://tvline.com/2018/05/11/the-originals-spinoff-legacies-ordered-the-cw/ Sinopsis Continuando con la tradición de y , la historia de la siguiente generación de seres supernaturales comienza en la Escuela Salvatore para Jóvenes Dotados. La hija de Klaus Mikaelson, una Hope Mikaelson de 17 años; las gemelas de Alaric Saltzman, Lizzie y Josie Saltzman; otros jóvenes llegan a la mayoría de edad de la manera más poco convencional posible, queriendo ser lo mejor versión de sí mismos ... a pesar de sus peores impulsos. ¿Conseguirán estos jóvenes brujos, vampiros y licántropos convertirse en los héroes que quieren ser - o serán los villanos que están destinados a ser? Capítulos This is the Part Where You Run Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn We're Being Punked, Pedro Hope is Not the Goal Malivore Mombie Dearest Death Keeps Knocking On My Door Maybe I Should Start from the End What Was Hope Doing in Your Dreams? There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True We're Gonna Need A Spotlight There's a Mummy on Main Street The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do Let's Just Finish the Dance I'll Tell You a Story There's Always a Loophole Antagonistas *Industrias Triad *Chica Dragón *El Nigromante *Veronica Greasley *Ryan Clarke *Burr Trama Por añadir Elenco/Personajes Para más información, consultar Apariciones de Personajes. |-|Elenco Principal= *Danielle Rose Russell como Hope Mikaelson (16/16) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (16/16) *Aria Shahghasemi como Landon Kirby (12/16) *Kaylee Bryant como Josie Saltzman (12/16) *Jenny Boyd como Lizzie Saltzman (12/16) *Quincy Fouse como MG (12/16) *Peyton Alex Smith como Rafael Waithe (12/16) |-|Elenco Invitado Especial= *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (2/16) *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (1/16) |-|Elenco Recurrente= *Demetrius Bridges como Dorian Williams (11/16) *Chris Lee como Kaleb (11/16) *Karen David como Emma Tig (8/16) *Lulu Antariksa como Penelope Park (7/16) *Nick Fink como Ryan Clarke (6/16) *Ben Levin como Jed (5/16) *Erica Ash como Veronica Greasley (4/16) *Sam Ashby como Connor (4/16) *Katie Garfield como Dana Lilien (4/16) *Reznor Malalik Allen como Pedro (4/16) |-|Elenco Invitado= *Selah Austria como Sasha Stoteraux (3/16) *Jedidiah Goodacre como Roman Sienna (2/16) *Ben Geurens como The Necromancer (2/16) *Rod Rowland como Burr (2/16) *Joi Liaye como Nia (2/16) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe como Jo Laughlin (1/16) *Christopher B. Duncan como Terrance Greasley (1/16) *Erinn Westbrook como Cassie (1/16) *Andreas Damm como Oliver (1/16) *Douglas Tait como Oneiroi (1/16) *Laken B. Giles como Cheryl (1/16) *Ayelet Zurer como Seylah Chelon (1/16) *Riann Steele como Ablah (1/16) Guía de Episodios: 2018-2019 Notas de producción Trivia *''Legacies'' originalmente estaba planeada para tener únicamente 13 episodios.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/05/the-spoilertv-201819-known-episode.html **The CW ordenó 3 guiones más, aumentando los episodios de 13 a 16. Línea de tiempo Por añadir. Multimedia Galería |-|Promocionales= |-|Detrás de Escenas= Videos Referencias }} Links externos See also Categoría:Guía de Episodios de Legacies Categoría:Legacies serie de televisión Categoría:Temporadas